Lazos de Sangre
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Targoviste, siglo XVIII. Las supersticiones sobre vampiros son más fuertes, las personas le temen a lo que no conocen, movilizados por el miedo causaran la ira de un vampiro poderoso. El vampiro buscara descargar su ira y concretar su venganza contra los humanos, no importando que tenga que sacrificar para conseguirlo.


**Este fic se toma en cuenta como precuela de mi fic "Dentro del Castillo" pero no es necesario leerlo para entender este. Igualmente, sólo para aclarar los eventos de este transcurren 100 años antes.**

 **Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Personajes: Rumania, Bulgaria, Serbia (OC), Moldavia.**

 **Sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

 **Targoviste. 1785**

Había sido un amanecer rojo aquel inicio de año, el sol apenas se asomó en aquel poblado de Targoviste donde las supersticiones sobre seres oscuros abundaban y el miedo de los pobladores hacía lo desconocido se esparcía. Vlad miraba a sus padres arder dentro de una hoguera y los pobladores celebrar aquel acto –¡Ellos no hicieron nada malo!— exclamaba antes de que Dimitri le cubriera la boca, y lo apartara de la ventaba del carruaje.

—Ellos en verdad eran monstruos, pero nunca hirieron a esta gente que los ha sentenciado—expresó el joven búlgaro, observando esa escena macabra. Sintiendo como las lágrimas de Vlad mojaban sus manos y escuchando el llanto del bebe que los acompañaba.

La gente había comenzado a morir misteriosamente, los lugareños desenterraban los cuerpos para hallar la causa de esas muertes misteriosas, y se encontraban con que los cadáveres a menudo parecían mucho más vivos, con el cabello y uñas más largos, el abdomen hinchado y sangre en la comisura de sus labios.

Las historias de vampiros asesinos se dieron debido a la interpretación errónea de las muertes por rabia, por peste y por descomposición. Todos ellos habían concluido que la única plaga que había en aquel sitio era la de los vampiros que infectaban el lugar con su maligna presencia.

Los nombrados condes de Targoviste, la familia Lupei… fueron sentenciados a morir en manos de la gente. Ellos, en efecto, procedían de un linaje de vampiros, pero se habían mantenido en paz durante décadas abandonado su naturaleza de monstruo y volviéndose casi humanos. Pero el miedo pudo más, los pobladores olvidaron la confianza que les tenían a aquellas personas y las condenaron por lo que eran… monstruos.

Los pobladores se habían reunido a las puertas del castillo que pertenecía a los condes más importantes de la región. Llevaban hachas, antorchas y trinches, la horda iba creciendo hasta que se juntó todo el pueblo en ese lugar, al igual que gente de poblados vecinos.

Irrumpieron en el castillo, iniciando una marcha destructiva y buscando a los condes. Los Lupei habían tomado precauciones, ya que sabían que el odio injustificado de la gente no tardaría en explotar contra ellos, así que aquella noche habían preparado un carruaje en el que metieron a sus dos hijos, Vlad y Andrei, junto a su aprendiz en magia, Dimitri Vasilev. –No detenga el carruaje hasta que estén en un sitio seguro— el padre le dio esas indicaciones al cochero, Johann.

El hombre, él único humano que confiaba aun en los vampiros, se puso en marcha guiando a los caballos lejos de Targoviste y no se detuvo.

Vlad sujetaba a su pequeño hermano para que dejara de llorar, mientras observaba junto a Dimitri como sus padres agonizaban en el fuego, convirtiéndose en cenizas una vez que el sol había salido por completo. El joven Vlad estaba llorando sangre.

* * *

 **Frontera provincial Mačva- Belgrado, Serbia. 1795**

Habían pasado diez años lejos de su ciudad natal, se habían refugiado en un sitio apartado, se habían escondido todo ese tiempo, pero su presencia la sintieron los habitantes de un pueblo cercano. A varios kilómetros del límite de la ciudad serbia de Belgrado se había erigido una solitaria cabaña, de la cual pocas veces salía alguien.

Dimitri había salido esa mañana a recoger leña mientras Johann iba al pueblo por provisiones, aquel joven búlgaro había salido de Targoviste a la edad de doce años, al igual que Vlad, y ahora era un joven adulto. En su trayecto de regreso a la cabaña presencio el paso de una procesión de carruajes con el emblema imperial. En esos años Serbia se hallaba controlada bajo el mando de dos poderes: el Imperio Otomano y la monarquía de los Habsburgo. Él no sabía a que se debía aquella visita en nombre imperial, y estaba seguro de que Johann sabría algo.

Por fin regresó a la cabaña, entró y sin hacer mucho ruido encendió la chimenea. Ya eran principios de febrero y parecía que el invierno no acabaría nunca, aquel año había sido el más frío de sus vidas. Encendió el fuego y se quedo ahí un rato intentando entrar en calor.

Johann regresó algunas horas después, dejando las provisiones sobre la mesa –Lamento la tardanza, el pueblo es un caos—

—¿Tiene que ver con unos carruajes que vi en la mañana?—preguntó el búlgaro mientras elegía los ingredientes para hacer la cena.

—Así es, verás, la gente se volvió loca ya que está desenterrando cadáveres y los cercenan porque creen que se levantan de sus tumbas, como… vampiros—explicó Johann, bajando la voz cuando pronunció lo último –La emperatriz envió a su médico personal para evaluar la situación y desmentir los rumores y supersticiones de la gente—

—Si tan sólo eso hubiera pasado en Targoviste—Vlad se había despertado a pesar de que aún había luz solar, cargaba a Andrei en brazos cubierto en sábanas.

—¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?—lo reprendió el viejo Johann –Vuelve a dormir, te levantaremos cuando anochezca—

—No quiero seguir durmiendo—el joven fue a sentarse frente a la chimenea, observando el fuego de la hoguera y hacía formas con las cenizas haciendo uso de sus poderes. Las vivas llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos rojos –Los he escuchado, cargan trinches, estachas y lanzas…cazan vampiros—

—Vampiros que no existen en esta región—expresó Johann –Si los traje aquí fue por eso, me cercioré de que no existieran otros vampiros aquí para que así no vinieran por ustedes—

—Johann… ¿Por qué eres diferente a los de tu especie? ¿Por qué no nos odias como el resto de los humanos?—preguntó Andrei, una vez que se despertó y se libró de los brazos de su hermano mayor.

—Porque yo los conozco y conocí a sus padres, sé que no son las bestias que el mundo cree que son—Johann los abrazó con cierto aire paternal. Aquel hombre los había cuidado todo este tiempo, era la única figura paterna que los tres poseían, había sido profesor en su juventud por eso pudo educarlos, él había buscado a los padres de Vlad para que le enseñasen sobre su naturaleza y compartieran su conocimiento. Se volvió un amigo muy cercano y leal hasta el final.

Dimitri dejó que la comida en el fuego mientras se sentaba y tomaba un libro viejo, uno de los pocos que habían logrado llevarse del castillo. Se memorizaba encantamientos de artes prohibidas que jugaban con la vida y la muerte, y leía ciertos apartados que hablaban sobre los seres que poseían esos dones… sin embargo, algunas páginas ya se encontraban decoloradas y algunas partes estaban borrosas. Como la imagen que había en una página de una vampiresa a la que llamaban ‹ _La Dama Roja_ ›, cuyos nombres se habían borrado.

—Y han pasado varios días…ustedes dos deben alimentarse—Johann se descubrió el brazo, dejando que Vlad y Andrei se alimentaran de él. Ellos nunca le mordían el cuello.

El búlgaro notó algo extraño en la mirada de Johann, una especie de preocupación que nunca había visto…Dimitri no quiso hacer conjeturas, pero todo indicaba que quizá no estaban a salvo del todo.

* * *

Pasó una semana, el médico imperial publicó una ley que prohibía y castigaba la profanación de tumbas. Sólo así las cacerías de los supuestos vampiros se apaciguaron, sin embargo, las historias y sus leyendas continuaron sobreviviendo dentro de la superstición local.

Dimitri había tenido una charla en secreto con Johann, quien tenía sospechas de que algo iba a sucederles si se quedaban más tiempo en aquel lugar, y acordaron algo a espaldas de Vlad y Andrei. El búlgaro se llevó a los dos hermanos durante la noche, haciendo que se internaran en el bosque, sólo llevando consigo todo artefacto de valor.

Johann dijo que los alcanzaría después.

Pero pasaban las horas y el hombre nunca apareció.

La noche transcurrió con una calma imaginaria, Dimitri miraba al cielo, como a lo lejos se reflejaba una luz rojiza y una espesa nube de humo…que le dio un mal augurio.

Se escuchaban voces que coreaban la misma frase: ¡Maten al vampiro!

Sostenía la mano temblorosa de Vlad, quien se mordía el labio intentando controlar sus ansias por salir corriendo.

Esperaron a que fuera de día, los Lupei cubiertos por completo en ropajes negros para no ser dañados por el sol.

—¿Adónde creen que van?—Dimitri tuvo que correr tras de ellos, insistiendo en que no debían regresar, pero ellos dejaron de hacerle caso.

—De regreso a casa—Vlad avanzó llevando de la mano a su pequeño hermano, pateando la poca nieve que había en el suelo.

Bajaron una colina y se encontraron de nuevo frente a la cabaña que los había cobijado los últimos diez años. Como un cruel dejá vú, vieron todo envuelto en llamas y a mitad del jardín habían levantado una gruesa estaca de madera. En ella había sido atravesado el cuerpo de un hombre, cuya carne empezaba a ser comida por los cuervos. Colgaba en su cuello un cartel de metal en el que estaba escrito la causa de su ejecución: _Protector de vampiros_.

—Johann…—gimió Dimitri antes de caer de rodillas, cubriéndose los labios un tanto asqueado. El rostro de Johann estaba desfigurado y en ciertas partes la carne arrancada había dejado ver sus huesos. Se sintió culpable, el plan era que él se quedaría en la cabaña a contener a la turba enfurecida y darles tiempo a Dimitri para alejar a los otros dos de ahí, al final Johann debía reunirse con ellos.

Pero no, la gente asustada lo castigó a él. Johann era inocente, no tenía porque arrepentirse de haberle dado protección a quienes consideraban monstruos, cuando tampoco habían dañado a alguien más.

Vlad permaneció inmóvil, en silencio y de pie frente al cuerpo empalado, mirando como la sangre aún se derramaba de él.

—Hermano, tengo hambre—Andrei jaló sus ropas llamando su atención.

El mayor lo cargó en brazos, acercando al niño hacía el brazo de Johann –Hay que despedirnos de Johann… recordando por última vez el sabor de su sangre—

Ambos clavaron sus colmillos en la piel del hombre, hasta terminar con la última gota de sangre que conservaba aquel cadáver.

Dimitri instintivamente se tocó el cuello, sintiendo su pulso agitado, temiendo un poco ser la próxima fuente de alimento de los Lupei.

* * *

Avanzaron hasta la ciudad de Belgrado, aunque se movieran en las sombras tenían el beneficio de llamar poco la atención, ya que vestían como simples campesinos. Con el poco dinero que tenían lograron alquilar un cuarto durante un mes, tendrían que buscar la forma de conseguir más dinero si es que querían sobrevivir en aquel sitio.

El búlgaro tenía la ventaja de mezclarse con el resto de las personas, debido a que a diferencia de los Lupei él era un humano. A él no le harían daño si se presentara la posibilidad de ser descubiertos.

Dimitri encontró trabajo como ayudante en la morgue, estando a cargo de embalsamar los cuerpos. Después de ver a Johann empalado ya no le temía a convivir con cadáveres. Había días en los que se quedaba solo hasta altas horas de la noche, era cuando aprovechaba para practicar magia. Él no era como Vlad, no poseía esos poderes de nacimiento, sino que los fue perfeccionando a partir de artilugios y reliquias antiguas.

Usaba a los cadáveres como sus sujetos de prueba intentando reanimarlos, pero por más que intentaba no lograba que siquiera se movieran. En fin, terminaba agotado y regresaba a casa a descansar.

En ocasiones debía mezclarse con los pobladores y marchar hasta el cementerio, en el cual pudo observar los extraños rituales de entierro que tenían aquellos pobladores, debido a que las supersticiones de vampiros seguían vigentes a pesar de la intervención real. Los cadáveres que él veía tenían el mismo aspecto que los que había visto en Targoviste y por los cuales habían sentenciado a los padres de Vlad a muerte: el hinchado estómago y sangre salía por sus bocas, lo que hacía parecer al cadáver que se encontraba vivo y se había alimentado recientemente. Esto dio lugar a los extraños rituales de entierro, en donde enterraban a los cuerpos con ajo o semillas de amapola, al igual que estacarlos, quemarlos o mutilarlos.

Era un 30 de abril, le sucedió algo fuera de lo usual. Se separó del grupo y caminó por las tumbas más antiguas, pasaba con cuidado de romper algunas de las estructuras ya débiles de esa parte del cementerio.

Un viento gélido acarició su nuca, y percibió una presencia detrás suya. Una voz suave que susurraba su nombre "Dimitri…" pero cuando volteó no había nadie, se encontraba sólo entre aquel montón de tumbas "…Dimitri"

Era como un peso extra en su espalda que lo hacía encorvarse hasta tocar tierra, como si quisiera llevarlo a lo profundo. Levantó la vista y vio una tumba de mármol que estaba abierta.

Se acercó arrastrándose a la tumba, leyendo la inscripción apenas clara:

 _Condesa Amerissa de Mačva_

 _De Belgrado_

 _Encontró y halló la muerte en 1487 a manos del sultán Sadiq II._

Ahora aquel peso hacía presión con fuerza sobre su espalda, teniendo el rostro pegado a la tierra. Una serpiente albina salió del sepulcro y se arrastró hasta él, entrando a su cuerpo desde su boca. Sintió como aquella alimaña recorría su interior dejando en él una fuerza inexplicable, sus ojos se tornaron rojos salvo su iris que se mantuvo de color verde. Para Dimitri era como si lo estuvieran quemando por dentro, su piel ardía y su mente se estaba quedando en blanco. Proyectando en él sólo la imagen de una dama vestida por completo en rojo, su rostro estaba cubierto por un velo del mismo color.

"¿Por qué hay tanto odio en tu alma?" preguntó, teniendo la misma voz dulce que había escuchado anteriormente "¿Por qué odias a tu especie?"

—Porque los humanos son seres despreciables, temerosos de lo desconocido, egoístas— expresó el búlgaro mientras de forma inconsciente iba caminando por el cementerio –Asesinaron a Johann porque pensaba diferente…a los padres de Vlad, mis protectores, porque eran diferentes y por la ignorancia que poseen—

"¿Te odias a ti mismo?"

—Odio ser humano— pronunció, levantando una lanza que habían dejado abandonada, empuñándola con furia –Porque los humanos le han hecho daño a las personas que amo—

"Entonces, castígalos a todos"

La lanza que sostenía se cubrió de unas llamas azuladas, y sintiendo una fuerte adrenalina avanzó hacía el grupo de personas que había acompañado al cementerio. Comenzando el baño de sangre.

Las personas estaban confundidas por el ataque y aún cuando quisieron defenderse no pudieron, Dimitri poseía una ira implacable que pasaba a su arma. Las tumbas y la tierra se tiñeron de carmín.

Soltó la lanza admirando su obra y llenándose de horror cuando aquellos cadáveres comenzaron a levantarse, sus heridas seguían intactas, pero a ninguno parecía reaccionar o siquiera moverse por cuenta propia.

—Felicidades, has levantado a los muertos—la dama de rojo apareció frente a él abriéndose paso entre las personas –Son como maniquís de carne, que sólo obedecerán las ordenes de su señor—

Ella se agachó y recogió la lanza, tallando en ella la leyenda: Roba las almas y levanta los cuerpos. Le entregó de nuevo el arma a Dimitri –Dales una orden—

Sujetó la lanza con fuerza y señaló la salida del lugar –Vayan todos al primer risco que encuentren y salten de ahí— los cuerpos obedecieron, en procesión marcharon fuera del cementerio.

Dimitri observó a la dama, su figura era idéntica a la imagen de aquel viejo libro –¿Por qué yo?—

—Porque tienes potencial, y no me equivoqué—se acercó, acariciando su mejilla –Eres único, y aquella demostración de ira me lo ha dejado claro… podrías ser un buen maestro forjador—

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó mirando hacía todos lados, ya que le pareció escuchar pisadas acercándose.

—Lo que acabas de hacer, transformar la muerte en vida… hacer siervos leales. Podría enseñarte todo lo que necesites, pero antes debes hacer algo por mi— ella se apartó, sintiendo una presencia ajena.

—¿Qué ocurre?—fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, que Vlad se encontraba detrás suyo junto a Andrei. —Puedo explicarlo…—

Vlad le arrebató el arma y la observó detenidamente –Acabas de condenarte—levantó la vista y vio a la mujer. Como un animal a la defensiva mostró sus colmillos, gruñendo se coloco entre Dimitri y la mujer.

Ella se expresó de la misma forma aunque no se viera su rostro debido al velo, se desbarató en una nube de humo escapó hacía lo más profundo del cementerio. Vlad fue tras ella, corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana.

—¿Qué?... — impresionado por aquello Dimitri tomó a Andrei en brazos al igual que la lanza y lo siguió –¿Qué hacían ustedes aquí?—

—Porque es la noche de Walpurgis, cuando los muertos y seres oscuros tienen más poder, Vlad quería ver si aquí tendría efecto la celebración… porque no estamos en un país germano—explicó el niño de diez años –Y tal parece que sí, mira a Vlad. Su poder está al máximo—

Era verdad, jamás había visto a Vlad de aquella forma… sus colmillos estaban más grandes y afilados, al igual que sus uñas que eran como garras, se movía a una velocidad incomparable.

Se había detenido frente a la tumba de mármol de la cual había salido la serpiente, ¿por qué había parado?, se preguntaban los otros dos.

Cuando estuvieron ahí se percataron de que había una gran estaca de plata atravesando la tumba. Vlad rodeó la tumba, notando que en la parte de atrás había otra inscripción – _Los muertos viajan deprisa_ —leyó.

Dejó a Andrei en el suelo y el búlgaro procedió a quitar la estaca de la tumba.

—¿Qué crees que haces?—intervino el rumano.

—Ayudarla, estoy seguro de que ella quería que hiciera esto—importándole muy poco la opinión de Vlad terminó lo sacar aquella estaca y abrir la tumba.

Para su sorpresa en lugar de encontrarse con un cadáver putrefacto o en los huesos, lo que vio fue la hermosa imagen de una bella mujer de mejillas sonrosadas y rojos labios, aparentemente dormida sobre un féretro. Las ropas de seda con las que había sido enterrada parecían las de una princesa, una vestimenta de un potente color rojo que combinaba con su largo cabello castaño.

—Es muy hermosa—Andrei se asomó al féretro alcanzando la mano de aquella dama –Es la mujer de tu libro ¿cierto Dimitri?—

—¿Del libro?—asintió recordando aquella imagen borrosa debido a la edad de aquel libro –La Dama Roja—

Vlad no parecía impresionado, —Mi madre me contó historias sobre ella, tenía un gran poder, y quien caía en sus manos difícilmente salía con vida… no era un vampiro puro, sino que fue transformada luego de entregarle su humanidad a la noche— tomó la estaca de plata y se hizo un corte en la palma, dejando salir algo de su sangre tiró varias gotas sobre el rostro de la dama –Arrasó con pueblos enteros, e hizo a sus pobladores sus siervos obligándoles a construir un castillo sólo para ella…alguien a quien me interesaría en verdad conocer—

—Apenas hace un rato estabas por atacarla—sentenció Dimitri, viendo como la sangre de Vlad era absorbida por la piel de la dama.

—Entiende que somos casi como animales, debemos proteger lo que nos pertenece—le sonrió a Dimitri.

La mujer muerta se alzó en un momento de agonía, antes de recuperar la noción miró a su alrededor algo alterada cuando vio a los tres hombres rodeándola –¿Qué año es este?—

—1795—respondió Andrei, ofreciéndole una mano para que saliera del ataúd.

—Casi trescientos años me mantuvieron encerrada…—se quejo ella, aceptando la ayuda del niño. Aunque le faltaban fuerzas y por poco tropieza.

—Cuidado—Dimitri la tomó de la cintura –Esta débil todavía—

—Necesita alimentarse, al igual que nosotros—expresó Vlad con tono algo lúgubre. Acercándose a ellos –Condesa Amerissa, dígame ¿cómo pudo comunicarse con Dimitri?—

—Mi verdadero nombre es Mara, y es la noche de Walpurgis, quería liberarme, buscaba de alguien que fuera sensible a lo sobrenatural… pero encontré algo invaluable al toparme con él—acarició la mejilla del búlgaro –Tu, un vampiro tan inexperto, ¿Cómo conseguiste un espécimen como él?—

—Mis padres, lo adoptaron mis padres… lo encontraron en la nieve a punto de morir como a un cachorro—explicó el rumano –Hemos estado juntos desde entonces—

—Gracias por la comparación tan patética—se quejó el otro. Ayudando a la mujer a avanzar –Condesa ¿qué fue lo que me hizo? La serpiente…—

—Es un avatar de mi maldición, he perturbado tu humanidad.

—¿Y con eso se refiere?

—Te he obsequiado poder, pero sigues siendo humano, envejecerás a un paso más lento que el resto… cerca de ser inmortal— explicó mientras salían del cementerio –Te di la lanza para que fueras mi siguiente maestro forjador—

—No puedes tenerlo—sentenció Vlad –Él es mi…—

—No mientas, no tiene ninguna mordida en su cuello por lo tanto no te pertenece y también dudo que se trate de tu pareja destinada— expresó.

Dimitri tuvo que interponerse entre ambos, volviendo a cargar la lanza –Quisiera aprender a hacer uso de este poder, pero tampoco quiero abandonarlos a ellos, tengo una gratitud enorme hacía sus Lupei—

Mara se sorprendió al escuchar ese apellido, volteó hacía Vlad y Andrei –¿Ustedes son parte de la familia Lupei?—

—Así es, los último que quedamos—respondió Vlad cargando a su hermano de forma protectora.

—¿Qué pasó con el resto?

Se detuvieron, Vlad lo dudó al principio, pero decidió al final compartir su historia con ella. Como sus padres habían sido torturados y sentenciados a muerte por la gente de Targoviste, contándole sobre los años que habían permanecido escondidos y como recientemente los pobladores de aquel sitio habían asesinado a su cuidador.

—Eres un vampiro, deshazte de ellos—

—Ellos me matarían primero.

—No es verdad, nosotros estamos por encima de la cadena alimenticia, somos más fuertes y ellos no pueden hacernos daño—Mara lo tomó de las mejillas –Has pasado demasiado tiempo escondiéndote que olvidaste tu verdadera fuerza—señaló su pecho –Aquí en alguna parte esta el monstruo que quiere salir y destruir, que quiere saciar su ira y hacer correr la sangre de quienes le arrebataron a su familia—

—Necesitaría tu ayuda para eso—la decisión en los ojos de Vlad le causó escalofríos a Dimitri

—La tendrás, pero tendrá un alto costo—

—El que sea lo pagare… sólo quiero que todos esos humanos sientan mi ira—

Lo soltó y comenzó a caminar frente a ellos –Los llevaré a mi castillo. Nadie nos hará daño ahí—

* * *

El castillo de Mara era semejante al de los Lupei, pero este tenía un aspecto menos imponente. Había permanecido oculto en lo profundo del bosque y nadie se había atrevido a acercarse en todos esos siglos.

Por primera vez se sintieron seguros en un lugar.

Si bien para Vlad, Mara no era la mejor compañía debía admitir que estar con ella era gratificante. Tenía a alguien que le enseñara a él y a Andrei a usar sus habilidades vampíricas.

Y a la vez, ella entrenaba a Dimitri como maestro forjador. El interés que ella sentía por el búlgaro no pasó desapercibido por Vlad, a pesar de que no pudo hacer nada para que eso cesara.

Él quería a Dimitri también, pero no de la forma más profunda. Había cariño, había amor entre ellos… pero nada que fuera más allá. Ya que él estaba más concentrado en completar su venganza hacia toda Targoviste y recuperar el legado de su familia.

Su ira lo cegaba de lo que en verdad era importante. Se concentró demasiado en tener su poder al máximo que descuido un poco a su hermano y a Dimitri.

Junto a Mara había ideado la estrategia perfecta para un ataque directo hacía el poblado, que involucraba la participación de los cuatro para el ataque.

Pasarían dos años antes de que pudieran llevar a cabo ese plan.

* * *

 **Targoviste. 1797**

Como espectros caminaron las cuatro figuras a mitad de la noche de año nuevo al lugar donde doce años atrás había ocurrido el sacrificio de la familia de vampiros. Sus cráneos estaban expuestos en la entrada de la ciudad como una advertencia.

Pero ellos no detuvieron el paso, se movieron entre las casas como sombras veloces, apagando cualquier luz y dejando todo en oscuridad. Dimitri caminó directo hacía la entrada del castillo, esperando el momento de su intervención.

Las primeras casas comenzaron a abrir sus puertas y ahí cuando el terror comenzó. Vlad había saltado hacía el primer grupo de gente, sin que ellos tuvieran chance de defenderse, sus largos colmillos rasgaron su carne y bebió su sangre hasta matarlos.

Luego de aquel primer asalto los pobladores sabían que debían defenderse, buscaron cualquier objeto filoso y encendieron fuego para quemar al vampiro. Mara entraba en este punto, atacando directamente a los que estaban armados. Arrancando corazones y arrebatándoles las armas para atacarlos con ellas.

Andrei se escondía dentro de las sombras, llegando hacía aquellos que buscaban refugio. A pesar de tener la apariencia de un niño, era una bestia sanguinaria al igual que su hermano.

El terror se propago, hubo quienes quisieron escapar de la ciudad, pero Dimitri había cerrado cualquier ruta de escape. La sangre tiñó las calles de Targoviste y los cuerpos de su gente adornaban aquella macabra escena.

Vladimir Lupei se dio un festín de sangre honrando la memoria de sus padres. Saciaba su ira al igual que su sed. Había nacido como vampiro, pero nunca se consideró un monstruo sino hasta ese momento… pero era un monstruo que había sido creado por los humanos. Su crueldad y su ira no se manifestaron hasta que ellos les arrebataron a sus queridos.

Cuando no quedó ni una persona viva en Targoviste fue el momento en que Dimitri interfiriera, clavando la lanza en el suelo esparció unas llamas azules y de todos los cuerpos las almas salieron, juntándose en una sola nube gris que fue absorbida dentro de la lanza. –Roba las almas y levanta los cuerpos—

Las llamas se extinguieron y los habitantes antes muertos volvieron a levantarse, esperando ordenes del búlgaro, quien tomó la lanza y señaló a Vlad –Serán esclavos leales, sirvientes y juguetes del conde Vladimir Lupei de Targoviste… acatarán sus órdenes a partir de ahora y hasta que su vida inmortal dure—

Los pobladores hicieron una reverencia masiva ante el conde, quien con un aire victorioso entró en su castillo en compañía de su hermano.

Disponiendo por fin del legado que les habían arrebatado, el castillo, su hogar, era más hermoso de lo que recordaba. Volteó por un instante, agradeciéndole a sus dos acompañantes por la ayuda brindada. El lazo que los unía era más fuerte que una amistad o cualquier línea familiar… eran lazos que fueron sellados con sangre de sus enemigos. Sabía que contaría con ellos siempre que lo requiriera y él siempre les brindaría ayuda también.

Aunque hubiera cometido actos horribles todo por completar aquella venganza, y de los que seguro se arrepentiría tarde o temprano.

—Este castillo será mi refugio y el símbolo del poder la familia Lupei, perdurará por más siglos— se adentró más en el lugar, subiendo hasta perderse junto a Andrei en el amplio espacio que aquel castillo ofrecía.

—El trato está sellado, Vlad ha conseguido lo que quiere… pero debe perder lo demás— sentenció Mara, tomando al joven búlgaro con fuerza de ambos brazos.

—¿Qué estas…?—ocurrió demasiado rápido. Soltó un fuerte grito cuando sitió los largos colmillos de Mara perforando su piel y bebiendo su sangre.

Se apartó, limpiando la sangre que escurría de su boca –Él cedió su derecho sobre ti… a cambio de poder realizar esta masacre—una cadena apareció alrededor de su cuello –Ahora yo cuidaré de ti, volveremos a mi castillo—

—No quiero dejarlo—intentó resistirse, pero cada que forcejaba la cadena le quemaba la piel.

—¿Qué no entiendes? Eres el pago que me dio a cambio de mi ayuda—gruñó la mujer tensando la cadena para obligarlo a seguirla.

Dimitri lo comprendió, aunque le doliera hacerlo aquí era donde su camino y el de Vlad debían separarse. Estaba enojado, sentía la ira correr por su sangre… pero no podía odiarlo, no a él.

Sin protestar más se fue con Mara, siendo su acompañante.

Vlad los vio partir, desde lo alto de aquel castillo admiraba su obra con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo le duraría ese sentimiento?

* * *

Pasaron los años y Vlad había dejado de sonreír.

Tenía a los pobladores como sus sirvientes, llevando falsas vidas sólo para entretenerlos, eran sólo maniquís.

A pesar de tener a Andrei, se sentía sólo. Y su hermano menor lo notaba.

Extrañaba a Dimitri e incluso a Mara. Odiaba sentirse de esa forma.

Había días en los que no podía descansar, descargando su rabia destrozando su propia habitación o en contra de sus sirvientes. A varios los había desmembrado, a otros quemado, y a algunos mas empalado frente a la entrada de su castillo.

Detuvo su crecimiento, quedando estancado en aquella apariencia cuando cumplió los veinticinco años y Andrei doce.

Diariamente se sentaba al borde de su ventana observando el atardecer con cierta melancolía. Extendía su mano, intentando alcanzar la luz, pero esta siempre le lastimaba.

Toda su ira, su pecado más grande, se consumió dentro de sí.

Ahora siempre que miraba su obra desde lo alto del castillo se preguntaba: ¿Para qué?

Aquel vacío que sentía comenzaba a ser insoportable. Abrazaba su hermano menor hasta que este se quedara dormido, y no pudiera ver las lágrimas que él derramaba al sentir la soledad que le invadía…

 _Dentro del castillo._


End file.
